A Wolf Pact
by disneynut98
Summary: 'We all give up something... Chasing dream but are you willing to give up everything you know for the one you love? When trouble starts can Dmitri Tell the girl he loves how he feels. And can Ariel save her new family. Sorry suck at summaries. May change from summary a little bit. I do take song suggestions. Please read and review, Favorite and follow xx Disneynut98
1. Chapter 1

Cindy - Mother- Blonde female wolf,

Sinbad- Father- Black and Red wolf,

Belle- Daughter- Brown Female wolf with Blue tail tip,

Jim- Son - Aruban shaggy wolf ,

Dmitri- Son - Brown wolf with deep green eyes,

Silver- Granddad- Half beige wolf with his left arm and left leg is part robot,

Kida- Grandmother- White wolf with a blue crystal mark on her forehead,

Ariel- Dmitri's girlfriend- deep red hair like fire and bright blue eyes like sapphires,

Melody- Jim's Girlfriend- dark black hair and eyes brown like hazel nuts Ariel's friend and neighbour,

Milo- Belle's Boyfriend - light brown hair and brown eyes, thin black spectacles,

Eric - Ariel's ex boyfriend- Black hair, ice blue eyes ,

Prologue-

**'We all give up something... Chasing dream but are you willing to give up everything you know for the one you love?...**

A boy no more than 16 was walking through the forest his brown hair flopped in the wind his eyes sparkle like emeralds and this boy's name was Dmitri Hawkins. He was happily doing his rounds in the forest near his home when he heard something from behind him as he turned he saw a beautiful girl with hair as red as fire, eyes like a million sapphires and she had skin as fair as snow. As he fully turned around he saw that it was getting dark and he shouted towards the girl "Go run it is not safe here leave now" But he was to late as out from the bushes came a dark brown lion...


	2. Chapter 2

Cindy - Mother- Blonde female wolf,

Sinbad- Father- Black and Red wolf,

Belle- Daughter- Brown Female wolf with Blue tail tip,

Jim- Son - Aruban shaggy wolf ,

Dmitri- Son - Brown wolf with deep green eyes,

Silver- Granddad- Half beige wolf with his left arm and left leg is part robot,

Kida- Grandmother- White wolf with a blue crystal mark on her forehead,

Ariel- Dmitri's girlfriend- deep red hair like fire and bright blue eyes like sapphires,

Melody- Jim's Girlfriend- dark black hair and eyes brown like hazel nuts Ariel's friend and neighbour,

Milo- Belle's Boyfriend - light brown hair and brown eyes, thin black spectacles,

Eric - Ariel's ex bestfriend- Black hair, ice blue eyes ,

Chapter one-

**'We all give up something... Chasing dream but are you willing to give up everything you know for the one you love?...**

Ariel was leaving the music room at wolves high school she was practising one of her favourite songs on a new instrument ready for her class if she ever had the guts to perform in front of anyone. As she walked home a strong gust of wind blew her sheet of music out of her hand and right into the forest. She ran after it with all of her energy. She finally caught up with it she placed her foot on it to stop it from blowing away again. As she picked up the paper she heard a twig snap from inside the bushes. When she looked up she saw a boy staring at her the boy had dark brown hair that flopped in the wind and his eyes were the same colour as the grass. She recognised him from her school his name was Dmitri but she did not know his last name. Before she could speak it was getting dark and he shouted towards her "Go run it is not safe here leave now" she had a confused look on her face . But he was to late as out from the bushes came a dark brown lion and started to pounce at Ariel.

As she turned to run she could not see Dmitri whilst she looked around for the mystery boy she fell and tripped over and landed on the floor. The lion got closer but before he got to close a brown wolf jump over Ariel and attacked the lion. The wolf and the lion fought until the wolf bit the lion's leg hard. The lion left the forest whimpering and limping. The wolf turned to look at Ariel in her hiding place in the bushes. The wolf motioned to her to come out that it was safe. Ariel approached the wolf carefully and said "Thank you but do you know where the boy went" the wolf gave her a confused look. " His name is Dmitri he has brown hair and green eyes ... Just like yours" as Ariel finished she studied the wolf carefully. He turned and showed her the way of the forest.

As they came to a clearing the wolf had disappeared and Ariel made her way home before she left she turned to looking in the forest on more time. The wolf hid in the bushes till she was out of sight when he transformed into Dmitri. As he walked back to his home the Ben-Bow inn he wondered -how did she know my name? I am a nobody and she is...- he stopped and thought about her -Well she is Ariel Triton the most popular and prettiest girl in town and her dad owns most of it- - why would she know my name?- that question stayed on his mind when he arrived home he was greeted by his dad and sister.

"where have you been you rounds finished ages ago?" shouted his sister from the sofa in front of the fire. Dmitri looked at his sister she was wearing her classic baby blue dress with a white pinafore reading her favourite book with her dark brown hair tied back in a bow made out of blue ribbon he replied "A lion attacked while I was out Belle that is why I am late" His father heard this and stepped back from the table and said "what a lion" Dmitri looked at his father "yes it tried to attack a girl from school but I saved her " with this Belle got up and shouted "what you saved her ! Who was she? what if she had seen you " Dmitri tried to calm her "Yes I saved her I could not let her die. She did not see me till I was a wolf and only saw me as a wolf" He had lied about that bit but he was sure that she had not seen him transform. Belle continued "and who was she you are avoiding the question!" Dmitri sat down on the chair next to him and said " Ariel Triton a girl from school." Belle's face had horror written all over it " What you had saved that bitch. why would you do something like that." At this point their father Sinbad had cut in " If he hadn't her father would not have stopped looking until they had found who had killed her and more people would have been hurt and we would have to move the whole pack. Now Belle go to your room" With that Belle ran up the stairs sobbing after her father had just shouted at her. Once he was sure that she had gone up stairs Sinbad turned to his youngest son and said "you will need to protect this girl no matter what okay until we sort out this lion problem he might try another attack " Dmitri replied "Yes dad" and with that he left to go to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Cindy - Mother- Blonde female wolf,

Sinbad- Father- Black and Red wolf,

Belle- Daughter- Brown Female wolf with Blue tail tip,

Jim- Son - Aruban shaggy wolf ,

Dmitri- Son - Brown wolf with deep green eyes,

Silver- Granddad- Half beige wolf with his left arm and left leg is part robot,

Kida- Grandmother- White wolf with a blue crystal mark on her forehead,

Ariel- Dmitri's girlfriend- deep red hair like fire and bright blue eyes like sapphires,

Melody- Jim's Girlfriend- dark black hair and eyes brown like hazel nuts Ariel's friend and neighbour,

Milo- Belle's Boyfriend - light brown hair and brown eyes, thin black spectacles,

Eric - Ariel's ex boyfriend- Black hair, ice blue eyes ,

Chapter two-

'We all give up something... Chasing dream but are you willing to give up everything you know for the one you love?...

Ariel came out of her bathroom in sea blue pj's with fish and shells on brushing her fiery hair. She finished brushing her hair and went on to the balcony and looked out at the night sky and counted the stars. As she brought her eyes back down to earth she look out over the town and in the distance she could see the Ben-Bow Inn and the forest as she looked at the forest she thought back to the events early that day. She wondered to herself -Where did Dmitri go? and where did that wolf come from?- The more she thought about it the sleeper she became she turned on her feet and walked over to her bed. As she laid her head of her nice white feather pillows she drifted of in to the world of dreams where awaited her was an unsuspecting boy and wolf.

Back at the Ben - Bow Inn Dmitri was sitting at the table finishing of work for school the following day. There was a knock at the door. Dmitri ignored it. The person knock three more times. "All right, all right I coming" Shouted Dmitri at the person behind the door. As he opened the door he saw his older brother standing outside. "Jim where have you been?" Jim came through the door shaking off his coat. "very funny brother! Normally it is the older brother saying it to the younger one not the other way around" As Jim goes to warm up by the fire his brown ponytail flew as he sat down on the floor like a child. "Well where were you to be out so late?" asked Dmitri . "I stopped by Derek and Odette's to say hello and to see how every thing is." Jim and Dmitri's faces dropped as they thought about that family and what had happened over the last year. "well I'm going to bed sort the fire out before you go upstairs" Jim nodded as Dmitri left. As Dmitri reached his bedroom he went to the window and snuck out and sat on his favourite spot on the roof. From this spot he could see the whole town as he looked out at all the couples on their dates as a large mansion caught his eyes. There it was the Triton mansion. He could just make out a figure move back in to the building leaving the balcony. It was Ariel with her flaming hair in a braid. As Dmitri looked back at the lovers in the town he started to sing.

** So many times out here, I've watched a happy pair, Of lovers walking in the night~ **

**~They had a kind of glow around them, It almost looked like heaven's light~**

Belle was sitting by her window seeing what her brother could see. As he started to sing she looked up at Dmitri singing.

** I knew I'd never know, That warm and loving glow~ **

**~ Though I might wish with all my might, No face as hideous as my face ~**

**~Was ever meant for heaven's light~**

Belle finished looking at her brother as she looked back at the town she saw a tall boy in his mid-late 20's long light brown hair. He stumbled out of the book shop on 3rd street carrying a mile high pile of books. Belle smiled as he walked through the busy streets. Belle laughed to herself and went to her bed and slepted peacefully. Dmitri's eyes started to fill with tears and took one last look at the happy couples in the town and accepted the fact that he could never have anything like that and he went to bed but he could not forget about Ariel. As he drifted off he thought -Why does she care about me and why does she know my name?- -I'm a monster and a nobody!- 


	4. Chapter 4

Cindy - Mother- Blonde female wolf,

Sinbad- Father- Black and Red wolf,

Belle- Daughter- Brown Female wolf with Blue tail tip,

Jim- Son - Aruban shaggy wolf,

Dmitri- Son - Brown wolf with deep green eyes,

Silver- Granddad- Half beige wolf with his left arm and left leg is part robot,

Kida- Grandmother- White wolf with a blue crystal mark on her forehead,

Ariel- Dmitri's girlfriend- deep red hair like fire and bright blue eyes like sapphires,

Melody- Jim's Girlfriend- dark black hair and eyes brown like hazel nuts Ariel's friend and neighbour,

Milo- Belle's Boyfriend - light brown hair and brown eyes, thin black spectacles,

Eric - Ariel's ex best friend- Black hair, ice blue eyes,

Adam- Belle's and Ariel's ex - Brown hair green eyes,

Chapter 4-

**'We all give up something... Chasing dream but are you willing to give up everything you know for the one you love?**

Inside The Ben-Bow Inn Sinbad was at the table sorting out some paper work as his wife came through the kitchen door carrying a tray of tea and coffee. Sinbad looked up at his beautiful wife adoringly. Her blonde hair shinned like the sun tied back with a white kerchief. Sinbad's wife let out a small sigh. Sinbad looked puzzled and said "Cindy what's up?" Cindy sat down next down to her husband and said "I am worried about Dmitri and this Ariel girl! I mean why did the lion attack them? Why were they both in the woods together?" Sinbad let out a small chuckle "Oh Cindy my dear you worry too much" " Dmitri knows who she is so he knows what will happen if anything happens to the girl so he will protect her while keeping our secret and the lion obviously did not know that this is wolf territory" Cindy smiled lovingly at her husband and said "that does not explain why they were together?" Sinbad raised an eyebrow at her and replied "Well Dmitri was on his rounds so that accounts for him but why she was there I do not know. Anyway I don't think it is those two we need to worry about it is Belle" Cindy gave her husband a confused look and as if on cue Sinbad turned and pointed to the front door as their daughter came crashing through the door.

"Afternoon Belle how was your rounds?" Asked Sinbad. Belle gave her dad a small quiet growl and replied "Fine dad until I saw Dmitri with that bitch Ariel" Belle headed for the stairs but Cindy was standing in the way "what are you not telling us Belle?" Belle stumbled backwards and went to towards the window. "Um well I kinda ..." Belle started to mumble and play with her hair and she backed up to the window. "I pounced Dmitri and frightened that bitch Ariel." Sinbad jumped up and knocked over his chair which made Belle jump. "You did what!" shout Sinbad with his wife trying to hold him back. Belle held her ground "I saw them together in the woods and she shouldn't be there esppaecily with Dmitri! You know what that girl did" Sinbad's face was turning a slightly red colour as he continued to shout " Do you realise what you have done she knew nothing of this but now she will need to know everything you have just reviled our biggest secret to the most powerful girl in the town!" Cindy manages to calm her husband down enough so he sits back down. Belle started to walk off but her mother stopped her. "Mother what do you think you are doing?" Shouted Belle. "Don't take that tone with me young lady. I saw them together today as I walked past the school they were in class and singing together it was beautiful I think Dmitri may be falling in love with this girl and now you have ruined his chance at happiness!" Belle was taken y surprise with what her mother had just told her."And now we will have to talk to the high council and see what they say and I hope for your sake that they don't remove her memories otherwise I will not protect you from you brother." remarked Sinbad. "But dad she is an outsider she must be killed or have her memories removed" Shouted Belle. With that who should walk through the door no other than Dmitri with Ariel behind him.

They all turned to look at the redhead standing in the door way. "What is going on here?" asked Dmitri as her took his and Ariel's jacket and put them on the hooks by the door. Belle gave him the biggest glare going and said "The bigger question is what are you doing bringing that cow here!" "Belle Apologues now!" Shouted Sinbad. "NO! She should be the one who is sorry you know she stole Adam from me. "Shouted Belle back her father whilst pointing to Ariel. She turned quickly on her heels and ran up the stairs to her room. "Sorry about that she can be a little angry sometimes. Hello Ariel my name is Cinderella but everyone calls me Cindy and this is my Husband Sinbad." Sinbad gives Ariel a wave and a smile before turning to his son "Son why don't you tell Ariel about our pack and our history while I and your mother talk to your sister." Dmitri nods and takes Ariel through the house until they get to the garden. "Well I suppose I should start from the beginning. You know we weren't always like this." Ariel sat down on a bench by the beautiful flower beds, and motioned for Dmitri to join her. "What do you mean you weren't always like what?"  
"Well it all started with my great-great grandparents."


End file.
